Culinary Arts
by 1st Month 6th Day
Summary: One boring day, Akamaru decides to test Kiba's culinary skills. What happens when a chef falls asleep during the cooking process. Slight KibaxHinata


A/N: In this fic its just Kiba and Akamaru, so Akamaru will have his own dialogue and they will be having conversations through out the story.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. (unfortunatley)

* * *

It was one of those days, a day when theres nothing for you to do, and you don't really feel like doing anything. 

Unfortunatley, he, was suffering one of those days. His girl was gone for the day and without her, he was left to die from bordem and exsposure. It was true that it killed him inside but it was only a day. Every so often she was sent out on missions that would last a week and he would have emotional break downs. Thats how much Kiba Inuzuka loved her and thats how much of a sap he was.

It was true Hinata Hyuuga who drove the wild dog crazy, truly made him a dog trying to escape his leash. He didn't know why, it must've been her long midnight blue hair. Or was it her mezmorizing thistle colored eyes. Being the tough guy that he is, Kiba would never show such weakness around his other jonin friends.

There he layed, eyes closed, and arms and legs spread out amongs the large bed, he had decided to take a mid-morning nap hopeing to pass the time until Hinata came back home. He opened his eyes and peered at the clock next to him to find that he had successfully taken a three minute nap.

"Are you just gonna lay there or are we gonna do somthin buddy?" A large white canine asked as he jump on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, but you do you have anything in mind?" The Inuzuka asked lifting his head up.

"Well, yeah, i do actually..." Akamaru smiled.

"Awsome lets hear it." Kiba sat up.

"Ok hot shot, I notice that you can't cook even if you life depended on it..." The canine explained.

This made Kiba frown and he felt alittle hurt by the truth and that his best friend would say such crued things.

"Like I was saying...I think we might devote today into improving you colonary skills buddy...and besides whats gonna happen when you start fathering pups?" Akamaru asked.

"WHAT!?!? Hold on Akamaru lets slow down, aren't we going alittle far with this whole "cooking" idea?" Kiba shot up startled by that last statement.

"No, and besides when you and Hinata mate and she delivers your pups..." The canine continued to explained, but was interupted by his human companian.

"Okay...thats enough chit chat, lets get down to buisness shall we?" The shinobi offered, hoping to get off the subject of children.

After the very detailed conversaiton, the two had ventured out to the kitchen where they were to 'prepare' and gourmet lunch for the two of them. Akamaru had jumped on the couch and was going to check up on Kiba every so often to make sure everything was going smoothly.

Looking through the fully stocked refrigerator, Kiba was left lost without his canine companion to be there and to monitor his every move and to give some possitive reassurance. But Kiba was not going to fail, he an Inuzuka, a tough and brave shinobi like himself would not fail in the **CULINARY ARTS! **With his ambition set, he remembered a 'recipe' that he had been taught when he was a young boy.

"Akamaru come check out our lunch that I fixed up!" Kiba called from the kitchen.

Hearing the call, Akamaru's ears perked up and in do time he sat up from the couch, and like any canine he rushed off the couch to his food. As akamaru entered the kitchen, the giant wolf was quickley dissappointed as to what was on the counter.

"Are you serious?" Akamaru asked bitterly.

"Yeah! Told you I could cook something up." The shinobi said excitingly.

"IT'S A FRICKEN PB'J SANDWICH!" Akamaru growled.

"Yeah I know isn't it great." Kiba laughed.

"NO! You have an end piece of the loaf on top!" Akarmaru pointed out.

"Oh I guess your right...And you know what else." Kiba insisted.

"What Kiba? What else?" The frustrated dog asked softley.

"I think its soggy..." Kiba said pointing to the top of the sandwich.

And there on top of the sandwich where the end piece was placed, you could see the purple jelly seeping out. There was a short silence as the two looked over the sandwich, watching the purple gel slowly roll off the top of Kiba's creation.

"AND IT'S SOGGY! COULD THIS GET ANY WORST!" Akamaru barked furiously.

"Well actually it cou-" Kiba was about to say but was interupted by frustrated canine companion.

"I don't want to hear it...just...just throw it away...it is a sad day, when an Inuzuka can't even prepare a PB'J sandwich." The canine pointed out disappointingly.

"Oh, come on Akamaru. I was just kidding about this whole thing...I'll really make something good, just give me thirty minutes." Kiba insisted while dumping his monstrosity of a sandwich into the trash bin.

"Ok, just try not to blow up the kitchen." Akamaru barked while he strolled out of the room.

"Alright! Time to cook up some curry!" Kiba cheered.

The shinobi searched through his cabinets and pulled out a giant pot, he filled it almost to the top and placed it on the stove. Looking at the knobs on the stove, he turned the knob that was coordinated to the burner that the pot was on. Waiting for the water to boil, Kiba began cutting up pieces of beef, potato, and carrots. Ten minutes later Kiba had poored in the yellow powder, and the other ingredients into the pot. After doing so the canine shinobi sat on the bar stool and stared at the stew that was brewing in the pot. In no time Kiba was laying on the counter...fast asleep.

Back in the living room Akamaru was waking up from his nap. Little did the white wolf know, it had been fifteen minutes since Kiba added in all the ingredients. As Akamaru approached the kitchen the smell of the spices in the curry became stronger, and stronger. With his acute hearing, the wolf was able to hear bubbling also coming from the kitchen, except the bubbling was incredibly loud. As he turned the corner to enter the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks as to what was in front of him. Yellow stew was all over the stove and was pouring onto the floor, and the curry bubbles began to increase in size.

"That idiot..." Akamaru growled to himself.

Right after saying those last words the kitchen and all of its contents were covered in yellow stew. The walls, the counters, the Kiba, all in which were covered. And Akamaru who still stood in the same spot and bear a bright yellow coat. Slowly Akamaru walked out of the kitchen and exited the house through the back door and went into the yard.

"Mmm...what's that smell..." A tired Kiba said looking around. But his eyes shot open as he noticed what was all around him.

"Kiba! Wh-What did you do!?!" A flustered Hinata asked standing right outside the kitchen.

"Oh jeez..."Kiba said softley.


End file.
